cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Alaina Petrova
Nadia Petrovich '''(born January 27th, 1990) is a Croatian professional wrestler and model currently signed to TKS, CTO, and ROX under the name '''Alaina Petrova. Early Life Nadia Petrovich was on January 27,1990 in Zagreb, Croatia. She illegally moved to America at the age of 15 to pursue her career as an actress. At the age of 18, Petrova was exposed for exchanging sexual favors with casting directors to gain movie roles. Professional Wrestling Career Universal Wrestling (2012) In March 2012, Alaina Petrova was scouted by Universal Wrestling. Petrova made her official in ring debut against former enemy Kerriocity wrestling under the name AJ Martin. New Era Wrestling (2013) Alaina Petrova was signed to New Era Wrestling in the year of 2013 after her release from Universal Wrestling. In her N.E.W debut, Petrova took on the mysterious Sadie Le'Ciel. Petrova fought hard, but ended up losing in her debut match. Once the match ended, Sadie Le'Ciel decided to send a message to the women backstage by hitting her finisher on Alaina 3 times, breaking the bridge of Alaina's nose. Several months later, Petrova made her return in a match against Harmony Roberts, Britney Taylor, and Sadie Le'Ciel. '''In this match, Petrova would pin '''Sadie Le'Ciel to capture her first ever championship. Cherish The Opportunity (2014) In March 2014, Alaina Petrova was signed to Cherish The Oppurtunity. A few months later, Petrova was released from the company due to her getting into an altercation with one of the other girls on the roster. Total Knockout Society (2015-present) Shortly after her release from Cherish The Oppurtunity, Alaina would the land a contract with the newest female wrestling organization, Total Knockout Society (TKS). On the first Episode of TKS Desolation Zone, Petrova was revealed as the official general manager of the new female organization. On this episode, Alaina Petrova would cut a promo explaining what Total Knockout Society is and why she created it. In the second season of TKS, Petrova observed the Sirens Title match where Julianna Acconci took on Tesla Vandetta. In this match, Petrova grabbed the leg of Tesla Vandetta '''distracting her, causing Acconci to pick up the victory becoming the first ever TKS Sirens World Champion. On the following episode of '''TKS Aftershock, it was announced that Petrova would no longer be the general manager of the company and she was replaced by the current general manager Santana Lopez. On this episode, Lopez announced that Alaina would have to defeat the powerful Zada Ion to maintain her spot on the roster. On episode three, Alaina faced Zada Ion, but the match was interrupted by the returning Adriana Sharpova. As Adriana approached the ring, she distracted Zada, allowing Alaina to attack her from behind. The two began a 2 on 1 onslaught on the tag team champion. General Manager Santana Lopez would come out to even the odds, introducing Candice Tourne. Candice then rushed to the ring to help Zada and the two teams would brawl Santana would then set up a tag team match between the two teams, but there was no winner as both teams got disqualified in a double count out. The four would again brawl outside before Alaina and Adriana announced that they want a tag title shot at Inception, the first PPV for TKS. The duo would win the Tag Team titles from Zada and Candice, proceeding to hold them for record setting 411 days. Alaina and Adriana would fall into a feud with their biggest competitors to date, PURE, during the duration of TKS' third season. They would come to find out that they would defend their titles against PURE at the second PPV for TKS, Axis of Powers. At the event, Alaina and Adriana would come up short losing their titles to PURE, despite their great effort. DivaSlam (2016) It was announced via Twitter that Alaina Petrova would take on Larissa Domindez in a match for the TKS Sirens World Championship at DivaSlam. In this match, Petrova fought hard to defend Julianna Acconci's title, but Julianna made the mistake of getting involved in the match causing Larissa to roll up the wrong person making Domindez the new champion. CTO Fortune Season One (2016) In the summer of 2016, Alaina was given the opportunity to be apart of a competition called Fortune where 10 men and women were chosen to battle for a CTO Contract. Although the season was not fully finished, Petrova was announced as the unanimous winner of Fortune season one. Cherish The Opportunity (2017-present) After winning CTO Fortune, Petrova was then apart of the CTO Draft where she was picked by Aaron Bomber to be apart of Voltage roster. On March 24th, 2017, Alaina made her official return to the main roster at CTO Redemption '''after being introduced by Adriana Sharpova. These two put the women's division on notice. On the first episode of CTO Voltage, Alaina Petrova decided to distract '''Logan Perris causing her to lose her match against Jessica Angel. '''After the match, Petrova attacked Logan Perris hitting her with the Barbie's Eviction. On the following episode, Petrova took on Perris in a one on one match. The match was going fine until Alaina got tossed outside the ring by Perris leading into Adriana's interference. The Border Whores double teamed Logan and Logan also ended up getting with the Barbie's Eviction once again. That night, Logan Perris called out the Border Whores on Twitter and demanded to face both of them at '''CTO Emergence. On CTO Emergence, the Border Whores responded to Logan's challenge and the match began. The Border Whores were fighting dirty and ended up losing the match by disqualification once Logan chased Alaina around the ring and got hit with a chair by Adriana Sharpova. On the first episode of the current season of Cherish The Opportunity, Alaina Petrova defeated the Ditzy Diva Jasmine Valentine in a total time of three minutes using the rope to gain a three count. Aero Academy (2017) On the August 19th edition of Aero Academy Take Off, Petrova made her debut against Aubrey Aero in a losing effort. ROX Wrestling (2017-present) On August 29th, 2017 Petrova made her first appearance on episode two of ROX Burnout '''in 2017. Six months later, Petrova made her official in ring debut against Marcela Ferreira where Petrova came out victorious. Now, Alaina will be going against '''Tiffany Aero at ROX Maximum Conviction for the Tigress Championship. Wrestling Persona Alaina Petrova is a diva who is very egotistical and snobby. She's not a big fan of wrestling so she mainly relies on others to get what she wants and she's also an exhibitionist meaning that she behaves in an extravagant way in order to attract attention. In Wrestling Finishing Move * Scissors Kick (Axe Kick 2) 2018-present Signatures * Barbie's Eviction (Running Superkick) 2015-present * Barbie's Eviction V2 (Reverse Superkick) 2017-present * Side Kick (Spinning Heel Kick 4) 2016-present Nicknames * Sex Icon * Black Dahlia * Lady of Lust Wrestlers Managed * Adriana Sharpova * Julianna Acconci * Isabella Petrova Entrance Themes * "Glass & Patron" by FKA Twigs (2014-2015) * "High Off My Love" by Paris Hilton (2016-2017) * "Punish Me For Fun V1" by Mykki Blanco (with Adriana, 2015-2017) * "Punish Me For Fun V2" by Mykki Blanco (2017-present) Championships and Accomplishments * Cherish The Oppurtunity/CTO ** CTO Diva of Dominance Championship (1 time) * Total Knockout Society/TKS ** TKS Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Adriana Sharpova External Links Twitter Category:Wrestler Category:TKS Category:Woman Wrestler Category:CTO Category:Xbox